Jill And Alvin Seville's  Midnight House Party
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: You have seen shows like Ask Simon Alvin and Brittany's Midnight house party Jeanette Answers your Questions and My brothers show Adam Seville's Wacky World .Well be sure to check out my show as well this is Jill Seville .
1. Chapter 1

Jill Seville's Midnight House Party (for Older Viewers )

**You have seen shows like Ask Simon Alvin and Brittany's Midnight house party Jeanette Answers your Questions and My brothers show Adam Seville's Wacky World **

**Well a new Question and Answer Show is going to hitting this Site **

**Along with a BRAND NEW SERIES !**

**Jill Seville's Midnight House party **

**we are going to be taking Questions from Viewers along with Song requests and Having People Guest Star . If you want your OC featured on my show be sure to send in your request to my Sponsor Chipmunkfanatic in a PM and he will tell you when that OC can Guest Star And we are also going to be having a couple of Game shows as well so be prepared for some fun and Ask a lot of Questions as well so until then See ya **


	2. Jills DR

Jills DR

Jill : whats going on out there and welcome to our first installment of Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight House party .

Alvin : yea Guest Staring me of course .

Jill : yea yea but since this is our first episode and dont get it confused by Alvin and Brittany's Midnight party house . Anyway we have our first post so lets see who it is …... its From Awesomo 3000 and he is asking ….

**Hey , Alvin **

**Who do you think's Hotter **

**Megan Fox or Brittany ?**

**And Jill **

**Can you and Alvin Have Sex ? **

Alvin : well Normaly I would say that Megan Fox is hot and yet So is Brittany but If I had to really Choose I would have to say Brittany .

Jill : Alvin you do think I am hot right

Alvin : well of course I do but a Question is a Question but still I always think your Hot as Hell its Self

Jill : oh thank you Alvin and your quite the Devil when it comes to this and what not

Alvin : oh I know I know So far my 80's Counterpart is holding at 49 review's and hasnt Changed and we have got to Catch up and Pass his show so that way we can really Hit it hard and hit it fast

Jill : I like the way you think Alvin oh to answer your Second question sure me and Alvin would love to have sex

(Alvin Starts to remove Jills Top and go for her Bra )

Alvin : oh Mama those are some really big Melons

Jill : Thank you I were a Size H Bra .

Alvin : now that I didnt know but anway moving on

(Alvin then Slides down her Skirt to reveal her Black Panties )

Alvin : I didnt know that your Panties were black

Jill : well Black is my Favorite Colour

Alvin : Awesome black and red gotogether

(Alvin then Slides off her Panties ,Jill goes Straight to work on removing his Shirt along with his Pants then his Shorts and His Boxers )

Jill: Damn Alvin I didnt know it was that Big

Alvin : oh course I just Undressed you I cant resist any longer

( Alvin Starts to line himself up and Starts to Pick up Speed with everythrust ,Meanwhile with every Moan is Matched with Alvins Grunts and Moans of Pleasure he is Giving here ,Back to Alvin . Alvin Starts to Pick up Speed While Matching his Hips with hers creating a good Rythem )

Jill : OH ALVIN I THINK I AM GOING TO CUM

Alvin : OH JILL WE ARE BOTH GOING TO CUM AT THE SAME TIME

Jill : that was Amazing

Alvin : oh I know I havent had this much fun in a long time

Jill : didnt your Eightees Counterpart do that with his Brittany ?

Alvin : well yea and come to think of it they Always did it at the end of the show well Frankly why not do it during the show .

Jill : yea you do have a Point there but do you think the Audience would Notice us ?

Alvin : well Frankly I dont care what they think the only thing is that Matters is doing this Show and going far beyond the Stars .

Jill : yea I do Understand . So then lets Continue with the Party

Alvin : oh yea lets Continue with the party .

Alvin : would you like a Glass of Juice ?

Jill : sure Alvin .

( Alvin Slips a DR Pill in her Drink )

Alvin : well then Drink up

Jill : oh I feel funny

Alvin : its the Juice Jill your totally Juiced

Jill : oh I woner whas to happen Nex Alvie

Alvin : oh I know whats going to happen next

( They both Have Sex in the Prop Bed )

Jill : Alvie your Amazing when it comes to things like this

Alvin : oh I know believe me I know but anyway the show is going to end sooner or later since this is our first episode .

Alvin : well there you have it Never give anyone any Juice to anygirl all they would do is Just be Drunk as a Skunk . They should Put a Warning Lable on that Kind of Stuff but I have to say our First Installment of our Show is Going great that we might Do another Installment . So Send in your Questions and Song requests . So until Next time See ya

(Jill's Still Passed out like a light )


	3. Alvin's Being an Ass

Alvin's Being an Ass

Jill : hi Guys and welcome back to another Installment of Jill and Alvin's Seville's Midnight House Party . Today on the show we are going to do our Very first Dirty parody its one sent in by CosmicKitten89 the the song is Its Still Rock n roll to me .

Alvin : yea whatever I say we get this over with

Jill : Jeeze Alvin whats Crawled up your ass .

Alvin : oh nothing its just that Sheryl and Charlene were making noise and I couldnt sleep worth a Damn last night and to top that Adam and Brittany were making love to eachother but still Brittany told him she was ready and now she just found out that shes Pregnant even thou Adam Knew what he was doing he is going to have to live with the choice he just made last night .

Jill : so thats why your Grumpy well pull your self together we have a Dirty parody to do .

Alvin : well alright lets get this done .

Jill and Alvin : _Whats the Fuckin matter with the voice they have _

_cant you tell its way to damn weak _

_Maybe I should buy some new Albums _

_Welcome to the year of 2011_

_maybe they should go Bang some chicks _

_what they do is funny as Hell _

_everyone thinks that there new work is too old _

_but its still Guns n Roses to me _

_What's the Motherfunkn Matter with the girls the bang day and night _

_can't to you tell they want more _

_Should they come back for more _

_and dress up as hookers _

_Nowadays they work in the night just getting Guys to pay them _

_and if they dont pay then no sex _

_guys would sometimes tip the pole Dancers at a Stripclub _

_or go in the back for a private dance or a blowjob _

_but its Still Guns and roses to me _

_Oh does it matter what they say on TV_

_cause all they say is the same old stuff _

_there's a new band of chipmunks intown _

_and ready to do some girls _

_they are only known as Alvin and the chipmunks _

_sure Alvin loves to Bang girls black or white _

_Simon who loves to snort Crack _

_and Theodore loves to get wasted at every party _

_and so Came along the Chipettes _

_they were known as Brittany _

_Jeanette and Eleanor _

_why do they Bother to make money _

_and let the guys Bang them off _

_stage they could be International Porn Stars _

_if you just give them a chance they can show you _

_dont waste your time on a Old Rotten Band _

_also dont watch Barney and Friends _

_anyways _

_its Still Guns and roses to me _

_Woo hoo_

_ooooooo_

_What's the Fucking matter with the long wait for release of _

_the new album chinese democracy_

_we dont think it was worth it_

_dont you know about old Killer bands _

_they were really good and made a fuck load of money _

_next dance new Album tour next album thats _

_the way life works _

_its still guns and roses to me _

_everyone thinks that theyre work is too damn old _

_But its Still Guns and roses to me anyway _

_woo hoo_

Jill : I think we got it Alvin

Alvin : yea and that song is the total Bomb besides I doutbt my 80's Counterpart can come up with a Dirtyer parody then this

Jill : I know Alvin I know but until next installment Send in your Questions and Song requests see ya next time

Alvin : hey Jill now that the Show is over I say we Continue with the party .

Jill : well ok Alvin Lets do this

(Jill and Alvin Just Dance the whole night away to Hot n cold by Katy perry and so what by Pink and Single ladies by Beyonce and put your records on . Until they Get so tired that they cant even feel there mussels )

Jill : oh alvin that was fun wasnt it

Alvin : yea it was something but we had a lot of fun . OK people just be sure to never stay up and keep dancing when your Mussels start to tense up it hurts like hell believe us on that . But still it is a Load of fun . Yea what she said send in your Questions and Song requests and tune in to another episode of Alvin and Brittany's Midnight house party when all 11 of us are going to Guest Star on there show and Out rock n roll them yea thats right the 11 of us against the 6 of them and it aint going to be no Friendly Competition Either we are so going to Crush them our Manager is working up a list of songs that we can use against them till Next installment . See ya next time


	4. Our first Parody

Our first Parody

Jill : Hi and welcome back to another installment of Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight house party . Today on the show we are going to do our first Dirty Parody .

Alvin : yea its our first one be nice and check it out . Anyway we also have an update on the Movie Adam and the chipmunks : The Squeakquel so far everything is going well and we all even get to be Intreviewed by none other than the OC's Sponsor chipmunkfanatic plus we even plan to put on an after movie Concert Just for the People who helped put the Script together and for the Cast who even had a hand in it . So anyway with out further Ado lets get to the Parody of its Still rock n roll to me

Alvin and Jill : _Whats the Damn Matter with the work the women Give to men _

_cant we tell that Men want more _

_Maybe they run out and Buy Sex toys _

_Welcome to the year 2011 _

_They Play with Women all night using the Sex toys _

_What they do is Funny and Interesting _

_everyone thinks Life is Dull_

_Its Still Porn to me _

_Whats the Matter with the money that Hookers want _

_Cant they tell that they need money _

_should use the toys that men Bought _

_and get a Black Mustang to pick up girls _

_Nowadays thats Impossible _

_Good Rap some traps people even if sucks _

_but its Still porn to me _

_oh it doesn matter what they say in Magizen's _

_cause its the same old Stuff they always say _

_there's a new band in town _

_Cant remember the name today _

_we wish we could only remember_

_Why do brian Johnson make money _

_and is lead singer _

_you could really be an actor _

_if you dont go nuts _

_dont waste your time on a guys like cover bands _

_also Dont watch Barney and friends _

_it will warp your mind _

_anyway _

_its Still Porn to me _

_woo hoo_

_ooooooooooooooooo_

_Whats the Fucked up matter with the long wait for a new Album Japanese democracy_

_it will never be worth the wait _

_dont people know they want Sex _

_they were good in bed and out _

_all men Do is go to stripclubs and get wasted on Beer anyway_

_its Still porn to me _

_everyone thinks that Men are just porn hounds _

_but its still porn to me _

_woo hoo _

Jill : I think we got that one Alvin

Alvin : yea we have this one in the bag until Next installment See ya


	5. Time to do another Parody

Time to do another Parody

Jill : hi and welcome back to another Installment of Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight House Party . Alright people we have a parody to do and its a request from our Sponsor Cosmickittenu89 . And she wants us to do a parody of Redneck woman and Adam should do a parody of this as well .

Alvin : yea and we got back from the Squeakquel Interview with chipmunkfanatic the OC' creator so go to his Profile and Vote for what Story / Movie he should do .

Jill : yea and oh another thing that we should Mention our Movie was a hit anyway this time if we get conformation from chipmunk Studios we are going to do whatever movie that they Give us

So anyway we have something for you and its time to do another Dirty Parody .

Alvin : Right Lets do it .

Alvin and Jill : _Well we aint never been the Hookers Doll type _

_Yea the Brunette's looks like a real pain in the ass _

_I rather fuck another girl then do homework _

_And Have Sex All night Long with other guys and girls _

_I want Grades above 70_

_Ive got some Knowledge of Sex and how it works _

_Some people look up to me _

_But I do give a rip and then some _

_I Sit Cock Buried on my Mans Front Steps _

_Me and my friends have Sex all night _

_Cause I'm a Sex pride woman I aint no Air Head Girl _

_I've got a Mind thats Focused on Guys _

_and I keep my porn Magzines in my desk top your long shlang _

_So here's to all my horney Sisters out there Havin Sex _

_Let me get a big Fuck you from geek Sexness Like Us _

_FUCK YOU (FUCK YOU )_

_Girls Like Micheal Obama some boys think she's Nice _

_oh but I can get much more repect from Women thou some say I am as cold as Ice _

_Smart and Hot girls are Sexy_

_Much More sexy than those Stripers at the Strip Club _

_No we dont need a LapDance , to make Men want me _

_You think I am a Bith a little Hard to the Core _

_but in our own Element we couldnt ask for more _

_Cause I am a Sex pride Woman I aint no Air Head Girl _

_I got a Mind that's Focused on Guys _

_I know about Sucking Cock and Having my way with the Guys _

_We women let them fuck us until there Hearts Content _

_and I keep my porn Magzines in my desk top your long shlang _

_and we know about Cracking Puzzles _

_So here's to all my horney Sisters out there Havin Sex _

_Let me get a big Fuck you from geek Sexness Like Us _

_FUCK YOU (FUCK YOU )_

_Cause I'm a Sex pride woman I aint no Air Head Girl _

_I've got a Mind thats Focused on Guys _

_and I keep my porn Magzines in my desk top your long shlang _

_So here's to all my horney Sisters out there Havin Sex _

_Let me get a big Fuck you from geek Sexness Like Us _

_FUCK YOU (FUCK YOU )_

_FUCK YOU (FUCK YOU )_

_FUCK YOU (FUCK YOU )_

Jill : so I heard that Alvin's Show got Canceled fine by us right Al

Alvin : yea thats right with his and Brittanys Show Canceled we have a chance to pull ahead but to adress your Concern about us Doing the same parody but yea I think we did . But Aparently Alvin got Bailed out along with Brittany and Appeared on Simons show boy do we Feel Bad for him Jean Theo and Ellie for putting up with there oldest Brother and Oldest sister . Maybe Next time they shouldnt Drink . Well anyway until Next Installment we will See you Next time


	6. Highway to the Danger Zone

Highway to the Danger Zone

Jill: Hi and welcome back to another episode of Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight house party .

So people what do you think of the Trailer that our sponsor released its awesome not only that we are going to be staring in chip-wrecked but not only that we are also going to be doing our own star wars movie like lets Say The Clone wars and and we are also going to do the Seasons 1 2 and 3 plus our own Christmas Special teaching kids what Christmas really means to people and what a little love can do

so we are even going to do our own movie as well so its going to be awhile before we can release a trailer .

Alvin : yea so be on the look out for Clone wars movie along with the Christmas Special along we might do a Valentines Special and we might even do stories that's based in the future mostly when we are married take me and Jill for instance but in another world I do Date Charlene but that's a story for another time but anyway in another world I'm Homeless with no one to turn to and so another girl she goes by the name of Charlene takes me in and helps me through life and even marries me and we have a family but I find out that she is a Rock star and she even helps me into the music Business we launch our own band and we make millions and end up having kids of our own at times it might get stressful but its all worth it in the end trust me but we are always on the Highway to the Danger zone its been one of my favorite songs .

Jill : Dang Alvin now that's something I didn't know but still I know that you love me and the Chipette Protector believing that Adam Hypnotized Brittany into loving him that's Preposterous and clearly nuts of people to think of such things but anyway even we have our own ups and down's believe me you never want to see Alvin in a full blown rage if you do then you had better run if you value your own life trust me its happened to Britt and everyone its mostly someone that Pisses off Alvin and it doesn't end well for that person that did it so you had better run if your Human the same Applies if your a chipmunk . But Adam and Brittany were and will be the right couple weather they say that there not we all know better they are right for each other I would know Alvin had the guts to ask me out and I knew I needed Boyfriend and Alvin needed a girl to help him through tough times . So Send in your Questions and Song requests mostly Dirty song requests Until Next episode See ya next time


	7. Talks before the movie Chip wrecked

Talks before the movie Chip wrecked

Jill : Hi and welcome to another episode of Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight House party with Me of course.

Alvin : and the Awesome Alvin Seville .

Jill : yea yea whatever Anyway we have some OC guest Star's so Please welcome the one the Only the Band Called The Munkators .

Jill: So Micheal you excited about being in chip-wrecked ?

Micheal: Oh yea I so am ready to be in chip-wrecked its to bad my Sponsor has moved on though

Soron : oh cheer up Micheal you have us and we have a song we are going to perform tonight and trust me its going to be Smashing.

Roxanna : Yea its going to be great and we get to perform here on Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight house party so how cool is that

Christina : yea its so Awesome but Moving on Like Micheal said its going to be great Staring in Chip-wrecked along with Luke Aleida Emil and Angnes along side your other Band Members and everyone else plus the New Cast so this is going to be great

Austin : yea even I have to agree I bet No one has even heard of us yet

Monicka : Oh I don't know Austin a few Hundred People have heard of us and we are going to guest star on Adam Seville's wacky world along with Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world and maybe Katy and Jeanette's Typical world but that's a possibility we don't know …... yet

Julianna : Yea I tend to agree with the Others the Music Expereience is going to be great and even Alvin and the chipmunks : Chip-wrecked is going to be great as long as Alvin and Brittany dong kiss but you never know with Alvin .

Kenji : Yea I can't Wait to star in another movie with everyone

Daewon : Yea I know if Chip-wrecked is going to be good as they say then count me in I have to see this for myself .

Jill : well that was great and here they are performing there Hit Single You got the Touch Take it Away Guys and Girls .

Micheal : Alright you guys Are you ready to ROCK Well then your all in for a Special Treat Hit it guys

HIT IT JUILANNA

Micheal : _You got the touch _

_you got the Power _

_YEAH !_

Kenji Daewon and Micheal : _After all is said and done _

_you never walked you never run _

_your a winner _

_you got the moves you know the Streets _

_Break the Rules Take the heat _

_Your Nobody's Fool _

Micheal : _Your at your best when the going get tough _

_You've been put to the test but its never enough . _

Monicka Cristina and Roxanna :_YOU got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all Hell's Breaking Loose _

_you'll be rideing the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Micheal : _Its in the blood its in the will_

_its in the mighty hands of steel _

_when your standing your ground _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

Soron : _You got the touch _

_you got power _

_when all hell's breaking loose you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_You know when things getting tough _

_You got the TOUCH_

Micheal : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power!_

Jill : That was Awesome and that was the Munkators with there Hit Number one Single you got the touch it was done by Stan bush for the Transformers movie in 1986 so check out Stan bush and even the Munkators cause Next Installment they are coming Back to do another hit single along side Adam and the chipmunks .

Alvin : Yea and this time we are choosing the song and we were thinking we could do Bed of Nails by Alice cooper the King of Shock rock and an all time favorite of mine and yea even I come to love his work so yea lets see if you 80's Alvin can do better on your show and I bet you cant . So then anyway did you all go see transformers 3 in theatre's ?

Micheal : yea went to see it and guess who Adopted us

Jill : well who is it ?

Micheal : it was Dr. Rubin you know the School Principle she's Awesome and we are part of her family

Jill : and I never thought that she would be caring for Micheal and his band

Alvin : That tends to remind me of when Dave took us In and when I Rescued you girls from the Clutches of Ian .

Jill : yea Never trust that guy he must have been NUTS to think he could threaten me and my sisters he was wrong of course and we even escaped and Did Highway to hell that guy needs to go to a Hospital and check himself in or someplace that they can help him become Mentally Sane Again

Alvin : yea I'm going to agree with you on that

Jill : Thanks Alvin , Say did you feel hurt when Brittany chose Adam over you ?

Alvin : oh yea it was like my heart was torn in two but maybe it was for the best you know your older sister being with someone who really cares for her makes her laugh and Hangs out with her takes her out on Dates and Helps her in times of Need and doesn't cheat on her with other girls but you well you were able to be my friend even though I didn't ask for it its like you wanted to help me to get you to ask you out and Frankly I was able to work up the guts to do it and that I did so thanks besides Adam knows how to make Brittany feel better and bring out the Best in her as she does with him and I just want her to be happy and Adam as well cause me and her well it would never work if I cheat on her once Boom it would end faster than you can say HOLY MUNK

Jill : yea I get the point Alvin well it seems that the Munkators had to be Driven home by out own School Principle and I even like her as a friend but how much you wanna bet that she feinted after hearing that they can not only talk but sing and Dance as well

Alvin : well a lot cause I knew them better than anyone so yea even I tend to understand what is going on inside of those heads .

Jill : well till Next Installment send in your Questions and Song requests for the Munkators cause there going to be back Next installment to do Song requests as well so till then we'll see you next time bye


End file.
